imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Knight: Good Vs. Evil
Though there is both good and evil in Dark Knight[1], the good seems to consistently be tested and eventually becomes corrupt. In Gotham the so called "hero"[2] of the town is Batmam, while the evil one is Joker[3]. Mankind has the capability to change whether it's for the good or the bad. Batman has never shown his face, instead, he does all of his work behind the scenes in disguise. When trouble happens during the night Batman is known for coming to the rescue. What is moral? Is it possible for good to not be moral? Here’s a new question: What if you had two ferries and each contained a bomb. One ferry is full of criminals, while the other contains ordinary citizens, and — there’s a catch — each contains a remote control that can trigger the other boat’s bomb. Then there is this sick Joker who vows that he will destroy both, if one doesn’t destroy the other. The audience is now torn between these two choices, and that’s the whole point. One would want to see good triumph over evil but this scene leaves people sitting on the edge of their seats. In once scene of this film, the Joker states: “Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I am a dog chasing cars. I wouldn’t know what to do with one if I caught it. I just do things.” Later, he proclaims: “Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order and everything becomes chaos. I am an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair.” The whole idea of just and fairness is blown out of proportion all of the sudden. The law is the law, and those who run from it will be punished. The Joker makes a good point when he claims that it is to be true when things go according to plan, no one panics, but as soon as something goes wrong there is a sudden burst of fear that rapidly spreads through peoples souls. Batman is claimed to be a good man throughout the entire movie up until the very last couple scenes. The last scene of this movie is significant and leaves the viewer speechless. “'Batman': You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me, set the dogs on me. Because that's what needs to happen. Because sometimes... the truth isn't good enough. Sometimes people deserve more. Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded. Commissioner James Gordon: We have to chase him. Gordon's Son: He didn't do anything wrong. Commissioner James Gordon: Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian. A watchful protector. A Dark Knight.” The Joker got his way. He was able to corrupt Harvy Dent and make him go insane. He turned for the worse and all along that’s what the Joker wanted. The Joker proudly claims: “I took Gotham's "White Knight", and brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. See, madness, as you know, is like gravity: all it takes is a little push!” The morality of man is a theme in The Dark Knight. Good verses evil and right verses wrong. Can man be broken down and pushed to be immoral? Works Cited "Experts Use 'Dark Knight' to Measure Society's Ideas of Good vs. Evil." Http://www.sj-r.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. "The Dark Knight." IMDb. IMDb.com, n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. "Good vs. Evil." The American Prospect. N.p., n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. "The JokerÂ Profile." About.com Comic Books. N.p., n.d. Web. 07 Feb. 2013. Dark Knight: Good Vs. Evil